Nebula Turbo
|variants = |related = Nebula Ingot Warrener |makeyear = 1975 |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Futo (needle) Futo2 (dial texture) |inttxd = Futo2 |carcols = |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = nebula |handlingname = NEBULA |textlabelname = NEBULA |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawn = No |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vulcar Nebula Turbo is a 2-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, released on August 22, 2019, during the Nebula Turbo Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Nebula Turbo takes the appearance of the , specifically the 242 GT. The vehicle is characterized by the four round headlamps and two additional rectangle lamps, mounted below the front bumper (although only the large ones are functional). A detail trim can be seen running along the sides of the vehicle, along with black mudguards behind each wheel. By default, the Nebula Turbo sports a sunstrip and has unique wheels, with "VULCAR RACING" text on the rims. Its dials are the same as the Blista Compact, which are a variation of the ones found inside the Futo. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Nebula Turbo is an underperforming car in its class; it could be compared with the Futo in terms of launch time and traction, but feels much heavier and has longer stop times. The top speed is relatively average for its style, but given its class as a Sports Classics vehicle, is somewhat lackluster given some of the other higher-end choices within this class, making its use within straight-line racing in this category substandard. Traction suffers a lot regarding the unfamiliar weight, and the suspension has a lot to be desired from no upgrades and Lowered Suspension upgrades, thanks to one of the advanced flags increasing the bounciness of the suspension, making the car rock about and, in turn, difficult to steer. Similar to some cars added with the Arena War update, the vehicle has an unsymmetrical toe value (see Bugs/Glitches), causing its steering to veer off towards the left, making the car somewhat difficult to drive for the first time. The Nebula Turbo has two Advanced Flags enabled.File data: 40000 4000000 While the purpose of the second flag is yet unknown, the first flag increases the vehicle's suspension "springiness", causing it to bounce excessively while driving. The vehicle is relatively heavy for its body size; with a lateral mass of 1320 kg, it is still vulnerable to larger vehicles and is incapable of ramming other vehicles off the road, but in contrast, is not easily threatened by other, similar sized vehicles. The Nebula Turbo is powered by a 4-cylinder engine coupled to a 4-speed gearbox, powering the rear wheels. It is stated by name, website and badging to be turbocharged, yet there is no model or sound to actually support this unless the Turbo modification is applied, in which case, a turbo dump valve sound will be applied, as with any other vehicle. The last four "Hood" modifications allow the car to have one or two turbochargers (with the last one switching to a single-cam V8 engine), but do not improve performance in any way. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 w/ 4 throttle bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = NebulaTurbo-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' NebulaTurboWeek-GTAO.jpg|Advertisement. Nebula-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Nebula Turbo on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. NebulaTurbo-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Nebula Turbo on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. NebulaTurbo-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Nebula Turbo on Rockstar Games Social Club. NebulaTurbo-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Nebula Turbo on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $797,000. Trivia General *The Nebula's suspension modifications allows the car to be " ". The first 3 suspension levels lower the Nebula, while the 2 last just further rotate the negative camber on the wheels. *The Hawaiian Snow livery for the Nebula is based on the . *The default radio stations for the Nebula Turbo are The Lowdown 91.1 and Space 103.2. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Nebula Turbo appears to steer to the left, even when not touching the steering wheel of the vehicle. This is caused by an excessively high "toe" angle on the front wheels.File Data: This also occurs on the Tulip, Vamos, and to a far lesser extent, the ZR380. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vulcar Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Tuners